defrehnfandomcom-20200215-history
Defrehn Media
Defrehn Media is an independent Irish-American distributor. It was founded on February 12, 2016. The company was completely formed after the release of Defrehn Media Training Video on June 27th, 2017. In 2018, Defrehn Media left the Powerhouse Of Entertainment (POE). Thus making the studio Independent for the First Time Since Mid-2017. That was until the company was acquired by the WEP. Defrehn Media did not use a logo until August 2017. 1st Logo (August 1st, 2017) Logo: We see Defrehn pixelate in. 2 seconds later, the word media slides in from the right. Another 2 seconds later, The text zooms in and transitions to the logo from each type of merchandise. FX/SFX: All of the animation. Cheesy Factor: The whole logo looks like it was made in Windows Movie Maker. Except for the transition. Music/Sounds: A flute tune that syncs to the movement of the logo. Availability: Current. The logo made it's debut in Mario, Jazz, and CubeBot's Time Traveling Adventure. Don't expect this to appear in The Fight of the Toys, since the Warner Bros shield proceeds the Defrehn Pictures logo. Scare Factor: None to Minimal. This will most likely not scare any first-time viewers. But, it could raise a few hairs. 2nd Logo (August 20th, 2017- 2018) Logo: Defrehn spins and blurs in. Soon, Media slowly slides in from the left. 1 second later, the POE byline fades in. The logo fades to black. Variant: There is a prototype variant where the Defrehn and Media text are smaller and the POE byline is off-centered. -There is another variant where the logo is in Warp Speed to fit with the music. -Beginning With Logo Bloopers Episode 12: Fox Searchlight Pictures, The logo became Bylineless. Replacing the byline with a Copyright Notice FX/SFX: Like the last logo, the animation during the logo. Music/Sounds: A synth theme that fits with the logo Music/Sounds Variant: The Warp Speed variant has the music from the Defrehn Animation logo of the same episode is heard. -The Bylineless Variant has the music Low-Pitched Availability: Current. This logo can be seen on all episodes of Logo Bloopers. The prototype version can be seen on the first episode of Logo bloopers. The Warp Speed variant can be seen on episode 7 of Logo Bloopers. The Bylineless Variant Debuted on Logo Bloopers Episode 12: Fox Searchlight Pictures. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant. None to Minimal for the normal and prototype variants. Low for the Warp Speed Variant. 3rd Logo (January 2nd, 2019- ) Logo: On a black background, The DeFrehn Media text from the 2nd logo appears in a scanimate-esque way. Then, the logo glitches out and has a chromatic aberration effect (like Into The Spider-Verse) Finally, the WEP byline appears. Variant: There’s a shorter version where it starts after the text forms. FX/SFX: The text forming and glitching. The WEP byline fading in. Music/Sounds: a Chime fanfare composed by Aidan DeFrehn. The Shorter version has a different fanfare. Music/Sounds Trivia: This was meant to pay homage to the Lorimar Fanfare from 1976. Availability: New. The short version made it’s debut on The DeFrehn Livestream Extravaganza. It’s unkown if the long version will be used. Editor’s Note: This logo is a worthy successor to the previous logo. Including the completely original fanfare.